BATTLE ANIME: Batalla 6
by wolfsing
Summary: Hola a todos, bienvenidos a la sexta pelea de BATTLE ANIME, en esta ocasión se enfrentan dos guerreros que sufrieron una gran perdida en algún momento, pero ¿Quién ganara este gran encuentro? solo ustedes lo decidirán, no olviden seguir todo lo relacionado con estas peleas en la pagina de Facebook; /BatallaAnime, nos vemos
1. Chapter 1

**BATTLE ANIME Batalla 6**

Batalla 6: Dante (Dante's Inferno) VS Kratos (God of War) Parte 1

Bienvenidos a un nuevo encuentro de BATTLE ANIME, en donde ustedes eligen a los contendientes y al ganador de estas, en esta ocasión tenemos la presencia de un Dios y la de un guerrero de la tercera cruzada ambos con poderes claramente, pero ¿Quién se coronara campeón de este encuentro? Veamos primero como se conocen estos dos alter egos.

En lo más profundo del infierno, para ser más preciso en el Segundo círculo, se encontraba un ex mercenario de las cruzadas quien se estaba enfrentando a diversos demonios y liberando almas que se encontraban dentro de este.

-Descansa en paz noble Cleopatra-el mercenario uso una especie de cruz que llevaba y le brindó la bendición a esta para que pudiera viajar al cielo y no se quedara en el infierno.

-Tú corazón es muy noble Dante, pero debes saber que no todas las almas deben irse al cielo-una voz algo fantasmagórica le indicaba a Dante a donde seguir-debe existir un equilibrio entre ambas partes de la moneda, así es como funciona el ciclo vital de la vida.

-No sabes como se deben sentir esas almas sin pena ni gloria, ellas vagan por este maldito lugar pudriéndose por el resto de su vida-Dante clavo su guadaña con fuerza en un pilar-esto es casi peor que la muerte.

-La muerte siempre debe llegar, no se puede evitar todo el tiempo Dante-la voz seguía discutiéndole a Dante sobre lo que el hacía.

-Pero explícame, ¿Por qué el maldito Lucifer se llevo a mí querida Beatriz? ¿Acaso es una maldita causa del destino que daba pasar por este dolor Virgilio?-un ente apareció en ese momento, era un poeta que había fallecido un tiempo atrás.

-Lamento no poder responder tus inquietudes, es mejor que sigas avanzando por los círculos del infierno y logres derrotar a tu peor miedo y enemigo-Virgilio abrió un portal que mostraba otra dimensión-cuando llegues ahí verás a un ser que refleja casi el mismo pasado que tu.

-¿Mi mismo pasado? ¿A que te refieres con eso Virgilio?-Dante aun no comprendía lo que Virgilio quería decirle.

-Entra ahí y estarás preparado para enfrentarte a los peligros que te aguardan en los lugares más recónditos del infierno-Virgilio índico el camino por donde debía ir Dante, este a su vez dudo antes de pasar, pero lo hizo al final de todas maneras.

-"Espera mi regreso querida Beatriz, no dejare que esa cosa se quede con tu alma y corazón"-Dante al pasar por el portal se vio metido en un mar desconocido que lo llevo hasta una especie de coliseo-¿Qué diablos es esto?

No muy lejos de ahí, una batalla estaba dando comienzo entre un dios y una clase de semidiós.

-Ríndete de una vez remedo de héroe, alguna fuiste un dios, pero ahora no eres más que una vil mierda-una voz muy tosca y agresiva se escuchaba a través de un mar de fuego.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así maldita basura, yo soy el verdadero dios de la guerra y he venido a quitarte la cabeza Hades!-el guerrero tomos dos espadas que estaban amarradas a sus brazos, comenzó a moverlos mandándolos al fondo del mar de fuego sacando a Hades de este.

-Debo reconocerlo Kratos, vas a divertirme más de lo que yo pensaba, que mal que tu esposa e hija no puedan ver tu muerte-cuando Hades dijo esto Kratos recordó como era la vida junto con su familia y toda la felicidad que le fue arrebatada por culpa de uno de los dioses del olimpo-bueno, no te preocupes, verás muy pronto a tu pequeña familia en el infierno.

-No hagas promesas que no cumplirás Hades, porque tu morirás aquí y ahora-Kratos tomo sus espadas moviéndolas rápidamente dando en el blanco con cada combo, Hades no podía hacer ningún movimiento, era como si la fuerza de Kratos o hubiera limitado. Sin embargo Hades saco dos martillos que mandaron a volar a Kratos fuera de inframundo y dejándolo algo inestable.

-No te creas que eres el único con juguetitos pequeño gusano-Hades dio un golpe al suelo haciendo que Kratos volara un par de metros y luego caer al suelo velozmente.

-No dejare que una puta basura como tu me derrote, ¡yo soy el dios de la guerra!-Kratos tomo sus espadas y se las clavo en el pecho, con este impulso se puso en su espalda y con ambas manos comenzó a sacarle la cabeza a Hades con todas sus fuerzas.

-C-como… mier…-Hades no logro alcanzo a terminar su frase y Kratos le quito la cabeza.

-Te lo advertí Hades, no dejare que ninguno de ustedes quede vivo, ¡matare a todos los dioses del olimpo!-Kratos gritó al cielo mientras unas garras oscuras aparecieron en sus manos, este solo siguió su camino para ir a matar a Zeus y al resto de los dioses, sin embargo se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un coliseo el cual nunca había visto antes.

-¡Quieto ahí guerrero! En nombre del señor exijo que te presentes-detrás de Kratos había alguien más, otro guerrero que trataba de darle ordenes como si fuera alguien superior.

-¿Por qué debería darte mi nombre pobre mortal?-Kratos se volteó y lo miro frente a frente-¡soy un dios y tu me debes respeto!

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Solo existe un dios y es el que se lleva todas las almas que han pagado sus culpas-el otro guerrero tomo su guadaña por si Kratos lo quería atacar-por si te interesa saber mi nombre es Dante, soy un ex teniente de las cruzadas y asesino de la muerte.

-Eso no me sorprende para nada, cualquiera podría matar a la muerte-Kratos tomo sus espadas mientras caminaba de un lado para otro en su lugar-si tanto quieres saber te lo diré, al fin y al cabo te matare aquí y ahora, ¡soy Kratos, el dios de la guerra y voy a acabar con tu vida Dante!

-No soy alguien fácil de vencer…-Dante tomo su guadaña y comenzó a tratar de conectar golpes que Kratos bloqueaba con sus espadas, a su vez este le devolvía los golpes, pero sin tener ningún efecto-no dejare que me mates, debo volver con mi amada Beatriz.

-Pues volverás muerto a los brazos de esta-Kratos hizo aparecer un enorme martillo que casi aplasta a Dante, si este al último no lo hubiera esquivado en el momento-tienes suerte que esta arma pesa más que yo.

-No eres el único con magia desgraciado-Dante saco una especia de fruta y se la arrojo a Kratos.

-No me hagas reír desgraciado, ¿crees que con eso…?-Kratos se detuvo un momento, cuando trato de mirar a Dante o de acercarse no podía el cuerpo lo sentía pesado y su cabeza le daba vueltas-¿Qué… me hiciste…?

-La fruta del suicidio, una buena manera de paralizar al enemigo para poder atacarlo-Dante saco una cruz y comenzó a cargarla-¡ahora es hora de que te vayas al infierno.

-No sería una sorpresa para mí…-Kratos aun no podía moverse, hasta que vio que Dante lo golpeaba con la cruz, enviándolo casi a la orilla del coliseo-¿Y eso que demonios es?

-La cruz de Beatriz, mi querida Beatriz…-Dante quedó mirando a Kratos-mi misión era encontrar a un sujeto que se parecía a mi en muchos aspectos, y parece que lo encontré.

-Ya veo, así que yo no era el único que había recibido este mensaje-Kratos se pone de pie y toma de nuevo sus espadas-ahora te demostrare lo que es el verdadero dolor propinado por el dios de la guerra.

-Como te dije antes, solo existe un dios y es el que me ayudara a acabar contigo, Kratos-Dante comenzó a correr al mismo tiempo que Kratos y empezaron a chocar sus armas con fuerza sin que nadie cediera ningún momento-¡por Beatriz haré cualquier cosa!

-¡Matare a cualquiera que se interponga en mi venganza contra los dioses!-Kratos siguió poniendo más de su poder, pero aun no era lo suficiente como para hacer retroceder a Dante.

-¡Basta de juegos!-Dante se separo de Kratos y tomo su cruz para clavarla fuertemente en el piso formando una montaña de hielo que congelo casi por completo a Kratos-te demostrare cual es la diferencia entre los dos, supuesto dios.

-¡No tienes derecho a insultarme maldito bastardo!-Kratos destruyo el bloque de hielo y saco un arco con una flecha de fuego lanzándosela a Dante dando en el blanco por la velocidad que tenía esta.

-Diablos… no es posible…-Dante tomo la flecha y la saco de su pecho del cual emanaba mucha sangre alrededor de su cicatriz en forma de cruz-te arrepentirás por haber manchado mi redención.

-Eso quiero verlo, humano de mierda-Kratos tomo ambas espadas nuevamente y volvió a chocar armas con Dante, quien no se daba por vencido.

La pelea tiene un inicio intenso entre dos de los más grandes guerreros de la historia de los videojuegos, pero solo un puede salir victorioso, me disculpo si el capitulo ha estado corto, sin embargo en cuanto suba la segunda parte esa estará mucho más larga, más intensa y verán a su elegido vencer brutalmente a su oponente, ahora como siempre es la hora de votar por quien debería ser el campeón de esta pelea, ¿será acaso Kratos (God of War) el dios de la guerra o acaso será Dante (Dante's Inferno) el viajero en busca de su amada? Escriban en los comentarios quien quieren que gane o pueden ir a la pagina de Facebook, la cual se puede encontrar poniendo Batalla Anime en la búsqueda y saldrá de los primeros, en esta también se hará la misma votación, espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo y nos vemos en el desenlace de la batalla 6 de BATTLE ANIME.


	2. Chapter 2

**BATTLE ANIME Batalla 6 Parte 2**

Batalla 6: Dante (Dante's Inferno) VS Kratos (God of War) Parte 2

Bienvenidos a la segunda parte de esta gran batalla, los votos como siempre fueron contados y el ganador ya está elegido, aquí verán el desenlace de la pelea dándole la victoria a su personaje favorito claro está, sin más preámbulos que empiece el combate una vez más.

Los dos titanes siguen su larga pelea para ver quien es mejor luchador que otro, nadie sabría con exactitud cual sería el resultado, Dante seguía dando golpes sin cesar dejando casi a Kratos completamente agotado y agobiado a la vez, aunque sin darse por vencido en ningún momento.

-Debes rendirte Kratos, has recibido mucho castigo por parte de mi guadaña, no creo que puedas seguir del todo-Dante apuntaba con esta a Kratos, quien tomaba las espadas de atenea.

-No creas que seré derrotado por alguien como tu Dante, te destruiré con toda la fuerza que me queda-Kratos hizo aparecer dos enormes guantes con la forma de un león que atemorizaron algo a Dante-¡que empiece tu final!

-No te resistas a la muerte mi amigo, ya verás porque-Dante arrojo una especie de crucifico que comenzó a atacar rápidamente a Kratos dejándolo casi inmóvil-¡por Beatriz!

-¡Sufre estúpido infeliz! ¡Siente el poder del gran dios de la guerra!-Kratos se libero del crucifico y comenzó a golpear bestialmente a Dante haciendo que este escupiera sangre por todos lados hasta que Kratos lo acorralo en una muralla mientras seguía golpeándolo sin piedad-¡no seré vencido por alguien que lucha por una causa tan ridícula!

-Te mostrare lo ridícula que es mí cruzada maldito-Dante hizo aparecer un enorme torbellino que lo cubrió por completo haciendo que Kratos saliera disparado hacia otra pared a la vez que Dante lo golpeaba brutalmente con la guadaña haciendo que Kratos gritara de dolor además de sangrar por todo el cuerpo-este será tu fin Kratos, acepta tu destino.

-¿Mi destino?-Kratos detuvo la guadaña con una mano y con la otra le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Dante, sacando una lanza comenzó a clavársela a Dante en el pecho con fuerza haciendo que este gritara de dolor-¡mi destino es matar a todos los que se interpongan en mi camino para matar a los dioses del olimpo, no dejare que eso pase nunca!

-Vaya… tienes mucha rabia en tu interior…-Dante primero forma una fuerte luz a su alrededor como una capa de protección y luego hace una especie de explosión que hizo que Kratos saliera nuevamente volando al igual que su enorme lanza, sin embargo por el golpe de la lanza este no se pudo levantar sin ayuda de su guadaña-aun no entiendo porque tienes tanto resentimiento contra estos tales dioses que mencionas…

-¿Por qué?... la respuesta es muy simple para esa estúpida pregunta… porque me obligaron a hacer cosas que no quise… además de que trataron de controlarme en todo momento… nadie les había dado ese derecho…-Kratos se levanto con algo de dificultad mientras miraba seriamente a Dante, aunque luego se miro en el charco de sangre que estaba al frente de este y miro a una pequeña niña-perdí a mi mujer y a mi pequeña hija… todo por seguir las ordenes de un maldito dios…

-No eres el único que a sufrido Kratos… perdí a mi querida Beatriz por el maldito jefe que domina el infierno… y he de volver para poder recuperarla…-Dante se levanto firmemente, tomo su guadaña y volvió a atacar a Kratos para tratar de terminar la batalla de una vez-perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

-Por desgracia eso no sucederá…-Kratos saco una enorme cabeza con varias serpientes que paralizo a Dante con el solo hecho de mirarlo-muy por el contrario desgraciado… el que morirá serás tu…

-"No puedo moverme… esto no puede terminar así… no puede…"-Dante miraba como Kratos tomaba un enorme martillo para aplastarlo y terminar la batalla-"te he fallado… mi querida Beatriz"

-¡Dile hola al infierno, Dante!-Kratos bajo con fuerza el martillo, pero este fue detenido por el crucifico que llevaba Dante y mando a volar el martillo por los aires-no es posible…

-¡Kratos!-Dante se libero de su prisión y golpeo fuertemente a Kratos con su guadaña clavándosela fuertemente en el pecho-¡se acabo tu guerra!

-¡No me rendiré sin terminar esta maldita pelea!-Kratos tomo la cruz que Dante tenía en el pecho y se la comenzó a quitar fuertemente punto por punto, Dante comenzó a gritar de dolor por lo que estaba haciendo este-¡te destruiré parte por parte si es necesario!

- Imbecil… ¿Cómo te atreviste a quitarme mi redención?... esto no se quedara así…-Dante vio como Kratos comenzaba a golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro hasta dejarlo en el suelo botando sangre por la boca y por los ojos-no es posible…

-He vencido a dioses que son más poderosos que tu, para mi no eres más que una simple basura-Kratos saco una enorme espada que resplandecía con un enorme color celeste que hizo temblar a Dante por completo-peleaste con honor guerrero, pero esto se acaba aquí…

-Ya veo… así que moriré de una forma tan horrible… era de esperarse de que este fuera mi destino…-Dante se arrodillo con algo de esfuerzo y miro con una pequeña sonrisa a Kratos-me has vencido… termina el trabajo de una vez… Kratos…

-Ve al cielo Dante…-Kratos le clavo la espada en todo el pecho a Dante hasta desangrarlo por completo y dejarlo sin vida, este dio una última sonrisa y cerro los ojos por completo-por fin termino toda tu agonía Dante… si ves a mi familia haya arriba diles que las amo y espero volver a verlas de nuevo…

Kratos tomo nuevamente sus espadas y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, pero cuando volteó para mirar la guadaña de Dante esta había desaparecido al igual que este, Kratos miro por unos instantes el lugar donde estaba Dante y luego siguió su camino sin volver a mirar atrás.

-Prepárate Zeus, tu eres el próximo en morir-Kratos tomo sus espadas y comenzó a correr rápidamente en dirección al olimpo-¡soy el gran Kratos y matare a todos los dioses hasta el final!

En el infierno donde Dante se encontraba anteriormente Virgilio apareció llevando en brazos el cuerpo de este hasta el cielo mismo, donde una gran luz se hacía presente para darle la bienvenida.

-Has logrado pasar todas las pruebas Dante, ahora te toca disfrutar en el otro mundo junto con tu querida Beatriz, te lo has ganado-Virgilio siguió caminando hasta desaparecer por completo dentro de la luz.

¡Y así concluye la batalla con la victoria del gran y poderoso Kratos! Espero que les haya gustado esta pelea, se que ha sido un poco corta, pero deben de entender que e estado algo exhausto estos días por la universidad y esas cosas, pero les prometo que el próximo encuentro será un poco más largo de lo que fue este, recuerden visitar el sitio en Facebook llamado Batalla anime, ahí encontraran toda la información acerca de las próximas batallas y a la vez elegir las que siguen, los espero en otra ocasión con otra emocionante BATTTLE ANIME.


End file.
